Remember Rain
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Hujan selalu membawa perasaan nostalgia, pada lelaki bermata biru seindah lautan, pada perasaan tak tersampaikan hingga sekarang, pada kata sapaan yang tak pernah terlontar.


Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto. AU. Drabble. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **REMEMBER RAIN**

Langit mendung.

Hari ini kota sedang tidak bersahabat. Sebentar lagi rintik hujan pasti turun, membasahi make up yang sudah susah payah kupersiapkan. Ah, tapi tak apa. Lagi pula aku memang tak berniat datang ke tempat ini. Buktinya aku masih saja berdiri di luar gedung dan tak ada niatan tuk masuk.

"Hinata, ayo masuk. Hujan."

Dan bersamaan dengan seseorang yang memanggilku, hujan turun—seperti diperintah begitu saja.

Bagiku hujan selalu membawa perasaan nostalgia pada kenangan masa sekolah. Pada lelaki bermata biru seindah lautan. Pada perasaan tak tersampaikan hingga sekarang. Pada kata sapaan yang tak pernah terlontar.

.

.

.

"Hinata, boleh ajari aku pr matematika yang kemarin? Aku belum ngerti."

Kalimat semacam itu selalu ia lontarkan padaku. Tak pernah lebih, apalagi bervariasi. Kalau bukan karena tugas matematika yang selalu diberikan setiap minggu, serta kebetulan aku salah satu murid yang jago matematika di kelas, kami tak pernah bercakap-cakap. Dengan antusias aku mengajari laki-laki itu yang memang sangat payah dalam hitung-menghitung.

"Aku selalu malas berhitung. Hehehe..." Sambil megutarakan alasanya, ia tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Dan senyum itu yang membuatku jatuh hati. Hingga saat ini.

Namun hubungan kami hanya sampai di situ. Tak pernah maju dan malah mundur. Karena percakapan kami tadi hanya berlaku di kelas dua. Kami berpisah saat naik kelas tiga.

Tapi saat itu aku belum menyerah. Kucari wajahnya saat upacara bendera, di kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat atau bahkan menontonnya bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Sering aku bejumpa wajah di saat-saat itu, tapi ia tak pernah menyapa. Menoleh sekali pun ia tak pernah. Aku pun tak berani memanggil namanya. Hanya senyum lebar khasnya yang aku dapat setiap berpapasan.

Ia bahagia dengan teman-temannya, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak ingin masuk dan merusak kehidupannya. Lebih baik terus seperti ini saja, merelakan diri menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, karena sifat malu dan raguku ini, diriku dan dirinya tak pernah memiliki status hubungan apa pun selain 'teman sekelas saat kelas dua'. Dan yang paling membuatku menyesal adalah karena aku tak sadar bahwa kehidupan sekolah ini akan berakhir.

Hingga di hari upacara perpisahan sekolah, aku sama sekali tak pernah menyapa dirinya.

Hujan pun turun di hari itu. Aku pulang dengan seragam basah kuyup. Tak peduli suara klakson mobil yang memperingati untuk menepi, aku terus berjalan menyesali diri. Hari itu hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah, aku tak yakin akan bertemu dirinya lagi di luaran sana. Itulah mengapa aku menyesal, menangis di bawah guyuran hujan agar tak dapat dilihat oleh orang yang melintas.

Tapi tanpa terduga laki-laki bermata biru itu berlari mengejarku, meneriakan namaku, lalu menarikku ke pelataran toko yang tutup untuk berteduh.

Kulihat wajahnya cemas, mengkhawatirkan diriku sampai-sampai memarahiku. Aku diam tentu saja, terkejut ia datang tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari gerbang sekolah, tapi kamu terus saja berjalan padahal langit sudah mendung bersamaan dengan guruh. Aku khawatir dan mengejarmu sampai sini. Lihat apa yang terjadi..."

Ia mengusap wajah melihatku yang basah kuyup. "Kalau dibiarkan kamu bisa masuk angin."

Ia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, lalu memakaikannya kepadaku.

Saat itu, saat ia memasangkan jaketnya, ia begitu dekat. Membuatku dapat melihat mata seindah _sapphire_ dari dekat, begitu menawan.

Perlakuannya di hari itu membuatku yakin sekaligus berharap, aku dan dirinya tak akan berpisah di luar sana. Aku masih bisa bersamanya hingga waktu yang menentukan kapan perasaan ini akan tersampaikan.

.

.

.

Tetapi hingga hari ini, sepuluh tahun setelah hari kelulusan sekolah itu, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Merantau ke kota lain menjadi penyebabnya.

Salahkan kebodohanku yang berekspetasi seperti itu. Perasaan ini yang menjadi korbannya.

Sebenarnya tinggal selangkah lagi aku dapat berjumpa, tapi percuma, tak akan ada yang berubah dari pertemuan ini. Semua sudah runtuh, seperti istana pasir yang hanyut terbawa ombak, seperti daun gugur terbawa angin, seperti turun hujan yang tak dapat dicegah, semua sudah terlambat. Karena hari ini, di dalam gedung yang ada di hadapanku ini, laki-laki itu sedang melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan.

Dan seperti hari itu, di bawah guyuran hujan aku berjalan pulang, menangis dengan gaun yang basah kuyup. Bedanya tak ada lagi laki-laki bermata biru yang berlari mengejarku. []

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **7-1-2019**

a.n: Tahu lah yah siapa laki-laki bermata biru itu tanpa disebut namanya hehe.

Sebenarnya ini adalah cermin yang diajuin buat lomba. Tapi karena gagal juara, akhirnya diubah jadi fanfiksi dengan mengubah nama tokoh dan perubahan lainnya seperlunya.


End file.
